This study examines the effectiveness of combined therapy with colistipol and omega-3 fatty acids, eicosapentanoic and docosahexanoic acids, in the treatment of hypercholesterolemia. Responses are evaluated by measuring lipoprotein and apoprotein levels, whole body cholesterol biosynthesis and lipid synthesis in leukocytes.